Persona Fusion
by techee
Summary: What is a persona? It is simply a manifestation of emotions deep within oneself finally arising and awakening. As for the other question. Why is the likes of Ben and Chowder in here and why are some of the shadows fusion monsters? It's the multiverse, obviously. Something hard to understand. Just something to accept.


My eyes adjusted to the room I was in. Or, was I still sleeping and this was simply a dream? I couldn't tell. The room around me was blue and it had the appearance of a clubhouse. One someone might see at one of those fancy golf ranges. The walls and floor were covered in blue velvet. The room had a desk and sat behind the desk was a hunched man. He had a crooked nose and skeleton fingers that met with one another. His grin was affixed to a menacing grin. Stood next to him was a girl with a death defying face. She was dressed in a blue tux, ornamented with skulls. She held a stick.

He spoke, "Hello. Welcome to the Velvet Room. I see that you will have great stature this year. I am Igor. What's your name?"

I replied. "Mark Harrison." I had some intrepidness.

To be more specific, I am a six feet, three inch Japanese guy with dark black hair tied in a ponytail at the moment. I weigh at around 300 pounds. I wore a white shirt with the kanji that means strength and a black jacket overlaid. I had jeans that fit just right on me. My feet were white ankle socks and red converse shoes.

"Glad to be of your acquaintance." Igor told me.

"What is this place?" I inquired.

"Ah this. As I said, this is the velvet room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only people with a special contract are allowed in here."

"Special contract?" I asked once more.

"Why, yes. Where you are heading will be very much monumental. I can't quite give you all the details, but let's just say your role will be a lot bigger than what it appears will be." Igor was rather vague.

Before I arrived here, to the Velvet Room, I was on my way by train to Townsville to take part of a year long sumo program at Heroes Academy. From what I read online, the team looked good. The wrestlers there all looked massive and strong. They had won the national tournament each year for the past decade and numerous athletes had joined with the top clubs across the country. When they had accepted my form, I was absolutely excited. They only took the best sumo wrestlers from across the country to train with them and hone in their skills.

Back at my other school and my former team, the environment wasn't the greatest and there was nowhere I could go. I felt rather trapped and confined. On top of that, there was loads of pressure from the coach and the peer pressure had started to get to me real bad. Not to mention the hazing I received from the coach and other players. I was always strained both physically and emotionally. I had to constantly hide it or fear that I would lose my position on the team. When I read an article about Heroes Academy's sumo program, I finally had my opportunity to get out there and get better at the sport. I quickly sent in a submission listing my record, my personal details, a picture of myself, and a video of myself competing. It was only a week that I received a confirmation letter. They said they'd transfer me over and would put me in a home during the year. The relief had finally come.

"That's all you can tell me?" I asked as my mind went back to the current place I was in.

"For now. I believe fate must be found on its own." Igor explained.

I looked at the girl again. "And what about her?" I asked.

"You mean my assistance?" Igor replied back with a question of his own. "Yes, I completely forgotten about her. Her name is Mandy. She, too, has the ability to go between here and the real world, but her case is quite different. Unlike yours at all. How do I put this? She stumbled in here one day. Simply popped out through a mysterious portal I did not recall creating."

I looked at him confused.

Then, Mandy spoke up, "Listen you dimwit and listen to me carefully. All I did was use this cognition orb. Don't ask me how I got it. Unless you want a serious bruising."

I gulped. "Alright."

"She will be my eyes and ears upon your return." Igor then put his hands together and placed them on the desk. "And soon, you will awaken to great power and come back to this very place."

The world around me started to disappear and I woke back on the train I was on. The train was filled with people as we traveled to our destination. Townsville. There, I was supposed to meet with the person I was obligated to live with for the year to come. I pulled up my phone to remind myself of the details. A face popped up with a name; Max Tennyson. He was an older gentleman who looked compassionate, but, at the same time, looked like he had years of actions. Like a veteran I have seen on multiple occasions back home. The train came to a full stop at the station. I grabbed my bags, which was a big black suitcase and a large black canvas bag, and went off and found my way to the waves of people to look for him.

I finally found him. He was a hefty man who wore a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts. He stood with a sign with my name in it written in black marker on cardboard.

"That must be him." I said as I looked at the picture again. I went up to him.

"Ah, you must be Mark?" Max asked me.

"I would be. Max?" I asked back.

"The one and only." He grinned at me. "C'mon, I parked the RV not far from here."

"RV?" I was slightly intrigued. I didn't normally think people lived on such things. I guess he was more adventurous than I thought.

"Yes. I call it the Rustbucket. It has everything I need for long trips cross the country. Which, I do every so often." Max explained to me.

I followed Max out to the street. I got my first glimpse of Townsville. Tall skyscrapers shot to the sky. Everywhere around me looked futuristic. This was a contrast from my hometown. Back where I lived, everything had looked rustic and worn down. Brick would crumble by the mere touch. These buildings looked as if they were well engineered. Held together by concrete and steel. I tried to stay close to Max as we made our way through even more people. Some were on devices that I had never seen before. They obviously looked like phones to me, but were far advanced to my comprehension.

We finally made it to the Rustbucket. True to its name, it appeared very much used. The colors had faded and rust had already corroded some of the metal exterior. Max opened up the door.

"This will be where you'll be staying for the next year. Don't worry, I won't take you on any wild adventures. I made a promise to stay here while you were apart of the school's yearlong sumo training program." Max went in the RV.

I followed him in. I closed the door as I entered. The inside was small, but still spacious enough to at least spread my feet in. On one side was a small table with two benches on either side. There was an electrical cord to plug in devices. On the other side of the table was a full kitchen with a sink, a pantry, a mini fridge, and cabinets. In the back was a bed. I presume that this would be where I'd sleep during the night. There was also a bathroom tucked next to the bed. Behind a door for privacy sake. This was new to me, but I was willing to live in such a place.

"And this traveled across the country?" I asked.

"That's correct. I still remember that summer with my two grandchildren." He reminiscenced.

"Grandchildren?" I inquired.

"Yes, you'll meet them soon enough. They go to the same school as you are. Though, it is the only high school in the area." Max explained to me.

"Can't wait to meet them." I grinned.

"I'm sure you will soon. I believe they're in your year. For now, just make yourself at home. You can drop your bag on your bed. As for electricity. Don't worry, this thing is run by solar energy. You can plug whatever device into that there socket and it should work right away. There's also a socket by your bed in case you need to charge your phone. Oh, and that reminds me. I was also supposed to give you this."

He took out a small device from his handed it to me. I examined the screen was round as a square keypad jutted out from underneath and had a metallic matte finish on it. It didn't look like any phone I had ever seen. "What's this?"

"Your nanocom. Dexlabs created it. As soon as it launched, it sold like hot cakes. The coms are connected. So, the phone you currently have can't connect to these. Dexter called it a flaw in the design." I put the nanocom in my pocket. "Just like a regular phone, you'll have to charge it, but it charges fast."

"Thanks." I said as I bowed.

"No need to be formal. After all, you will be living with me for the next year."

"You're right about that." I then asked him, "When will I start school?"

"Tomorrow." Max replied.

I nod. Iwent over to my bed where I dropped off my bag. I then lounged on my bed as I took another look at my nanocom. I put it next to me and took out my game system that I kept on me in my pocket.

I couldn't wait to get started with school. The sooner I started, the sooner I would start training with the school's sumo team. Perhaps, I'll make friends while I'm there too.


End file.
